Beauty is in the eye of the beholder
by SunsetRainbow
Summary: A series of cute short oneshots regarding any pairing you like! Yes pairings that you loathe and love will be here! Yes I do take requests! one sided, two sided, tragic, angst...whatever you like! P Disclaimer: I do not own bleach
1. Hitsugaya x Hinamori

**Hi SunsetRainbow here!**

**Or Angel Chan, Sarah Chan, Rainbowey =P =P**

**I have decided since my story "Why all Bleach Couples do not work" has failed =[ that I will do a series of short oneshots on every single pairing in bleach. **

**Two sided, one sided, angst, death, whatever. I WILL DO IT!**

**It will be incredibly hard for couples I loathe e.g HitsugayaxKarin, yaoi...**

**OK I'LL START WITH MY FAVOURITES!**

**Pairing: Hitsugaya/Hinamori**

**Type: Humour/Romance – TWO SIDED!**

"Shiro Chan!" Hinamori yelled excitedly, bursting into his office.

Hitsugaya looked up with a scowl on his face. "For the last time Bed Wetter, it's Hitsugaya Taichou."

Hinamori grinned. "It's a great day today! Want to go out and watch the sun go down?"

Hitsugaya gestured at the paper on his desk. "Paperwork to do."

Hinamori pouted. "But Hitsugaya Kun, you're always doing paperwork! Come on just one day won't hurt!"

Hitsugaya shivered. _Damn it..._He had to resist that adorable pout of hers. He stood up.

"No means no." He said firmly.

Hinamori smiled, with a glint in her eye. She leaned forward till their lips were almost touching.

"Could I possibly change your mind?" She whispered teasingly.

Hitsugaya felt his face redden. He felt his heart pound faster. _What was she doing?_

His answer was soon answered by the sweet kiss that soon turned into something more spicy. He kissed her back, putting his tongue inside her mouth. She immediately pulled away, blushing.

"If you want to have some more, you've got to come with me!" She laughed, pulling him along with her out of the office.

Hitsugaya flushed, knowing that she had won over him again.

_Damn you Momo..._

**NOW THAT WAS AN EASY PAIRING!**

**=P x**

**Next: Rangiku/Gin!**


	2. Rangiku x Gin

**Ok I've got one comment greatttt....but thank youu anyway Rafiki Kun!**

**Main Pairing: Rangiku/Gin**

**Type: Two sided, hurt/comfort.

* * *

**_Smile._

Closing my eyes I could see his smile for a moment, that _fake _smile. On sudden impulse I slammed my fist on my desk, so hard that I drew blood. I hated the fact that the stirring emotions inside me were still there. I hated everything to do with Gin. I wanted it gone, rid of my life....or did I?

I still loved that god damn traitor. I sighed wistfully.

_Oh Gin!_

I could feel the tears spill over but I made no effort to wipe them away. My heart ached for him, to see his true smile that I had once seen when we were children. I could still hear his voice now.

"_I'm sorry Rangiku."_

_Well sorry doesn't cut it_ I thought bitterly. In fact, I did not even know what to think. Suddenly my eyes opened in hatred.

_Aizen Sosuke!_

_That bastard... _I gritted my teeth. He was the one that had taken Gin away from me....I stopped in my tracks. Gin? Mine? I started to tear up inside. Gin had never be mine, our relationship would be as friends, nothing more, nothing less. That was the way it had always been, and that was the way it would stay.

What was the point in living anymore? I smiled softly to myself, yes dying would be quick. A quick mercy from the heartache that Gin had caused me. I could hear Haineko's urgent cry in my head, telling me to reconsider, not to be so foolish. I blocked her voice away. This was my time, my place, my end.

Yet two pale, strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I felt my heart flutter, my eyes widen. It was unmistakeable who had come to rescue me, of all times and places.

"Don't." He breathed in my ear. "I love you. Please don't die Rangiku."

I turned around to see him stare into my eyes, I could feel myself falling for him again, just like before.

"Gin." I whispered.

I sobbed into his shoulder, our hands interwined and our hearts beating as one. Everything was going to be alright. He smiled as he kissed my forehead.

_Gin you came back...Baka...

* * *

_**Was that good? I want more than one reviewer this time!**

**Next pairing: Ichigo/Orihime**

**This pairing works ok? They are amazing together.  
**


	3. Ichigo x Orihime

**Main Pairing: IchigoxOrihime**

**Type: Two sided, humourous, romance.

* * *

**_Inoue Orihime._

That name alone sent shivers down his spine. How was that even capable? She's just a friend, He constantly reminded himself, just a friend.

Of course, she was attractive, it wasn't a big deal. Just because he'd noticed her and found her eyes so beautiful and alluring..._Just a friend. Nothing more._

He hated the rain. She liked the rain.

They were opposites, so it wasn't as if opposites attract right?

Guys would constantly check her out and he would beat them up, glaring at them who ever touched her. He was just doing his duty after the Winter War, protecting his nakama right?

It wasn't a problem. No big deal.

So Ichigo convinced himself he didn't love Orihime. Why would he? Just because he cared for her more then he did previously meant nothing.

It was then Tatsuki told him Orihime loves him.

It surely shouldn't mean anything, he should just be flattered that anyone adores him. For some reason, he felt as if he was on Cloud Nine. Ichigo furrowed his brow, wondering why he was so happy that she loves him.

_What the hell?_

Then he saw her. Sitting on her front porch.

_Alone._

Feeling his heart flutter in his chest, he didn't hesitate, he walked over to her side immediately. He wasn't even sure if Tatsuki was telling the truth but he was curious if she would admit it herself.

"Inoue." He greeted her. "May I sit with you?"

She looked up, a bright smile painted on her lips. "Of course."

The two of them were silent for a moment, sitting side by side, enjoying each others company, until Ichigo could not contain his curiosity no longer and blurted out what he'd been dying to say all day.

"Tatsuki told me you're in love with me."

The mood changed in a heartbeat. She swiftly got up, with tears in her eyes as she turned to face him.

"Hai." She said softly. "You don't need to confirm it with me Kurosaki Kun. I know you don't love me. I know -"

Before she could finish her sentence, he grabbed her arm and on impulse, crushed his lips against hers. If his heart had been fluttering before it was nothing to compared to now. The feeling was incredible. He could hear Hichigo yell excitedly in his head.

_Go on King!_

Ignoring his inner hollow, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Finally he pulled away, as she gave him a questionable look.

"Call me Ichigo." He breathed in her ear.

The smile on her face told him all he needed he know. He couldn't deny this feeling any longer, how it happened, when the feelings started he had no idea. What he was sure of was this:

Kurosaki Ichigo was completely and utterly in love with Inoue Orihime.

* * *

**Ok even I know THAT SUCKED. I am so bad at this! and I think it was SO OC. I'm really really sorry! For once, you can flame for this chapter. It was so bad but I can't think of anything else.**

**I actually got inspired by a SasuSaku story haha XD and I hate that pairing!**

**Thank youu Blitch, my fellow Ichihime friend!**

**I have decided to do the pairings in order of requests. **

**Next:Ichigo/Rukia!**

**I like this pairing, it's kawaii :D.**

**Please R & R!  
**


	4. Ichigo x Rukia

**Hehe I upload fast! I've got so many requests flooding in now xDD**

**Right here we go!

* * *

****As Requested by: Evil giraffe**

**Main Pairing: Ichigo/Rukia**

**Type: One sided, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.**

**I apologise, I know you wanted humour! But I've been meaning to do this for agessss.

* * *

**_What is love Mummy?_

My features crinkled into a smile as I remembered my anticipation waiting for my mother's answer.

_You'll know when you are Ichigo._

I'd always thought of what I was going to be in the future. A doctor, married to a beautiful wife with two or three kids. I'd often wondered what the girl I would come to love would look like.

Never did I expect her to be an annoying raven haired midget.

Yet she was _Beautiful_. Everything about her irritated me to no end but I loved her for it .

That fateful day when Kuchiki Rukia was taken away from me.

I had told myself she was just a friend I was saving. Yet when she looked at me like that, I knew she was something more in my heart. Of course I told everyone 'I was owing her a debt." My lie sounded so false in my ears. In reality, I was saving her because I loved her around the waist, saving her while everyone watched on in astonishment, gave me a feeling of exhilaration. Having to give her back to Renji pained me. I wanted her in my arms once more. When she told me she was staying in Soul Society, I felt as if I was in pieces. I wanted her to come with me but I didn't want to force her. I _had _to let her go. _She _was the one who had stopped the rain in my heart, the beautiful ray of light I needed. I, Kurosaki Ichigo needed her. It sounds laughable but it's true.

Seeing her standing on that desk, I didn't see anyone else in the room but her. I was so happy that I stammered her name, I couldn't believe my eyes. She was back. I wanted to hug her but she soon kicked some sense into me. Telling me the I resided in her heart made me think there was something more to her words. Could there have been? Did she love me like I loved her?

Grimmjow hurting her like that killed my soul. I couldn't bear it if she died, the thought of it broke my heart. Throughout it all, there was a constant debate if I should tell her my feelings for her. I should, shouldn't I? I needed to be a man about this, tell her straight out.

Then it was then I learnt something about Rukia that I had never heard before.

There was this man called Shiba Kaien who she had loved, who looked like me.

Realisation struck me.

That's all I ever was, a _fucking _replacement to fill the hole in her heart.

She never loved me like I loved her and she never would.

But I'll wait, I'll wait for you to love me Rukia because you are my ray of light the one that changed my life forever.

* * *

**That was a bit shit, I'm not used to pretending to be Ichigo but I tried =P**

**Next: Ishida/Orihime!**

**I'm really into that pairing at the moment, gahhh it's so onesided but adorablee.**


	5. Ishida x Orihime

**Next: Ishida/Orihime!**

**I'm really into that pairing at the moment, gahhh it's so onesided but adorablee. Sorry I was a bit late! **

***Sigh I'm losing motivation for my hitsuruki story..

* * *

**Ishida Uryuu was never one to be interested in girls. All he cared about was his needlework, his studies and of course to be the best Quincy he could ever be. His life was structured to be like this and it suited him fine. In other words, work, work..and more work. Nothing could disrupt this peace..nothing.

However, that was until he was partnered with Inoue Orihime in Soul Society during the rescue of Kuchiki San.

She was _Beautiful_. Not just in looks, but in personality as well. Her smile warmed his heart and her funny if slightly mad ways couldn't help but make him laugh along with her gentle, musical laugh. She was kind..at times too kind which he soon discovered. Holding her in his arms, made him feel good. Yet at the same time, strange. Looking at her created what teenagers commonly called – _The attack of the butterflies_.

He never questioned this feeling. He liked it for what it was, and he liked Inoue...perhaps more than he should. However, there was a downside to this feeling too. Sometimes, if she was absence, he would ache for her presence. He would feel a yearning, just to be safe with her again.

_He wanted her in his arms again._

_He wanted to tell her how he felt._

_He wanted her...._

He would never have her. Why?

Because Inoue was in love with Kurosaki.

Oh it hurt, it hurt like hell. The gasping, stab of pain he felt everytime he realised she would never love him, only Kurosaki. Kurosaki was an irritating, stupid baka. Yet Inoue didn't see that. She just saw his qualities, the good things about him, those perfections.

Biting his lip, he sighed, a long deep sigh.

"Inoue...I'm sorry."

* * *

**Yeah that was crap XD**

**My brother kept looking over my shoulderr damn him! =P**

**Please R & R!**

**Next:Ulquoirra/Rukia!**

**EWWWWWWWWWW. But one of my readers likes it! Hehe =P**

**I do still take requests!**

**XxXx

* * *

  
**


	6. Ulquoirra x Rukia

**Ok I have to make a huge apology. I made a huge error for my previous chapter. That chapter, which I forgot to say was my friend Itsu Hayashi's request. It was also one sided, hurt/comfort.**

**Kayy! Xx**

**Main Pairing: Ulquoirra/Rukia**

**As requested by: ****yume girl 91 **

**Type: Two sided, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**The Winter War was over. There were smiles and tears all around. With heavy losses on both sides, who would have never thought that the 4th Espada would have switched sides. Yet he had, Rukia standing there on the sidelines, covered with a blanket to warm her still remembered what had happened...

"_Go and finish that Shinigami off Ulquoirra!" Stark yelled. "Look at her! She's trash! She was our prisoner! We let Inoue Orihime go free for her! Kill her!"_

"_You talk too much." Ulquoirra replied coldly. "You irritate me."_

_Stark shook his head, disgusted. "Fine, if you won't finish her off, I will." He held his zanpaktou high. "This is the end, bitch!"_

_Rukia sat there shivering. It was true she was useless, she couldn't do anything. She had fought her hardest, yet without Bankai she couldn't fight anymore. She was cut and sore all over. Closing her eyes in defeat, she saw Ulquoirra stare at her and for the first time she saw fear in his eyes. Why was he afraid? She was sick of everything._

"_Goodbye." She whispered._

_**Clang.**_

_Rukia opened her eyes in disbelief. Ulquoirra was standing in front of her, his zanpaktou meeting Stark's._

"_Ulquoirra." Stark hissed. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"_

"_She's not worthless." Ulquoirra said quietly. "She can't die."_

_Stark laughed madly. "I can't believe what I'm hearing Ulquoirra! You've fallen in love with a Shinigami! How low can you sink to?"_

_Ulquoirra stepped forward angrily. "You cross me too far Stark."_

_Rukia cowered. "What are you doing?" She whispered._

_Ulquoirra turned to her for the first time, a softness in his eyes. "Protecting you."_

Rukia knew how it had happened. Ichigo had demanded Orihime to be released, which the Espada agreed to after long negotiations. Yet, under Soul Society's very noses, they snatched Rukia up as soon as Orihime free, comdeming her to stay prisoner. Ulquoirra was her guard. At first she hated him. Then she realised he was a prisoner like she was. She taught him to feel and learn so they became close. _Too Close. _Too late the feelings started to grow, but the two of them continually denied it all along.

Until Now.

Rukia could almost taste the blood in her mouth as out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ulquoirra walk casually towards her. She froze, her heart pounding loudly. He was quite attractive, he had beautiful eyes and had quite had a caring side to him.

"Rukia." He whispered.

She licked her lips dryly. "Why." She croaked. "You saved me. It's all wrong. We can't. It's forbidden."

He looked intensely at her. "It's the end. There is no boundary between friend and enemy. Especially since I switched sides, there is no line saying what we can and what we cannot do."

She couldn't think, couldn't speak. All she could see was his lips getting ever closer, closer...suddenly he pulled away.

"But if you don't want to, I'll respect your wishes..."

At once, all resistance fell apart. Wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, she pulled him towards her. All she could feel was his cold, marble lips pressing very softly against her own. His hands stroked her hair and in response, she slipped his tongue inside his mouth feeling him moan in response. Pulling away breathlessly, she felt as if her whole body was on fire.

"I want you." She murmured. "Forever."

That day, Ulquoirra and Rukia were together. The two of them seemingly opposites but alike in so many ways, their pain, suffering, loneliness...and now their everlasting happiness.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I was so long!**

**It was quite cute actually, even if I loathe this pairings =P**

**One of my hitsuruki/ichiruki friends said this about my IchiHime oneshot.**

_***Sigh* I hate it how you only do one sided things because it messes up YOUR  
freakking IchiHime pairing. A good writer respects ALL pairings, and frankly I  
don't believe you do **_

**By the way, she wasn't flaming me and I respect her comment. Um, TWO OF MY FRIENDS ASKED ME TO A FRIGGING TWO SHOT ICHIHIME! Everyone does IchiRuki two sided, so I decided to do it the other way round.**

**If SOMEONE had asked me to do a two sided IchiRuki than I would have done it!**

**Goshhh!**

**I tryyyy ok!**

**And please review my Strictly Come Dancing storyy! It's going to be goooood =D Presented by Kon and I! Haha a perverted stuffed toy LOLLL.**

**Next:Shunsui/Nanao!**

**Yeahh I know you all love it really =D **

**PLEASE R & R!

* * *

  
**


	7. Shunsui x Nanao

**

* * *

**

**I just want to make an apology for my previous oneshot. It probably doesn't make much sense how the 4th espada managed to defeat the 1st espada. Also, I made Stark speak too much like Grimmjow lol! Anywayz enjoy thiss! :D

* * *

****Main pairing: Shunsui/Nanao**

**As requested by: The-piro-16**

**Type: 2 sided, humour, romance.

* * *

**"Nanao Chan!"

Nanao looked up in irritation, annoyed that her drunken lazy Captain would interrupt her in the middle of some very important behaviour.

"What?" She said sharply.

Shunsui waved his hand impatiently. "Oh my sweet Nanao Chan don't be like that! It's such a beautiful day!"

"Well I WOULD be able to enjoy if it SOMEONE wouldn't keep interrupting me in some very important work!" She snapped.

For a moment, Shunsui kept a smile plastered brightly before slowly letting it droop.

"Well I'll be outside by that tree if you need me." He said sadly, before walking off.

Annoyed, Nanao continued with her work for half an hour more before she decided to take a break. She started to feel slightly guilty that she treated her captain so harshly before. It annoyed that her that he was always toying with her feelings by being so flirtatious to her. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to walk around in the gardens for a bit _she told herself.Sighing, she got up and almost immediately she spotted her Taichou snoozing by a tree. She hesitated, before going up to him to check if he really was asleep. Nanao almost jumped out her skin when he rolled over and spoke her name.

"Nanao Chan." He muttered. "I do love you. Gommenesai, I don't mean to bother you..."

Nanao stood there, frozen to the spot, her heart beating erratically in her chest. Did he really love her? Did he know her secret feelings for him? She hadn't wanted to fall for him as he flirted with all the girls but she still did. _If he really did love her..._Smiling brightly, she slowly leaned forward and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I love you too." Nanao quickly whispered, before running off.

Alone, Shunsui opened his eyes and grinned cheerfully. "I know."

* * *

**Haha! I was influenced by a ZeroxYuuki oneshot I saw a long time ago. Dammit, if I could only find that story now...Did you like it? I did! =P =P**

**Next: Hisagi/Tatsuki!**

**Yeahhh just don't ask. A reviewer likes this pairing so whatever...**

**PLEASE R & R! Xx**


	8. Hisagi x Tatsuki

**Main Pairing: Hisagi/Tatsuki**

**As requested by: I Love Bleach**

**Type: 2 sided, humour, romance.

* * *

**_Human._

That word whispered at the edge of his thoughts, that very word, like poisonous venom as he spied the girl. He didn't know what attracted him to the human girl. What he saw in her eyes was courage, determination and..._beauty. _There was no other way to describe it. Her eyes were mesmerising, her figure was astounding and he couldn't help but admire her from her distance as she frantically tried to fight those hollows off one by one.

_Forbidden._

He could hear Kazeshini whisper to him dangerously.

_No master, do not, it's wrong..._

_When was it every wrong to love someone? _He argued back.

His zanpaktou left him with no answer. Frustrated, he watched as the other human girl Inoue Orihime, cut down the hollows with her powers. Abruptly, the two girls turned towards him as if aware of his presence. Slowly, he walked forward to greet them.

"Hisagi Shuhhei." Inoue uttered his name like a curse.

He was surprised the healer already knew his name. However, he was well known around Soul Society so it was no wonder.

He bowed his head in response. "Inoue Orihime." He turned his head to look at the other girl. "And who may this charming beauty be?"

For a moment, he thought the girl would be angry at him for his shameless attempts to flirt with her. It was not unusual, most girls were. To his surprise, the human girl flushed in response.

"Arisawa Tatsuki." She muttered.

Hisagi's smile widened as he gently kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tatsuki Chan."

Tatsuki's head shot up, her eyes mirrored with confusion, well aware that he was addressing her like an old friend. She had noticed him long before, of course. Too afraid to admit to herself, she was falling for someone out of her reach. Inoue watched the whole interaction suspiciously but at the sight of her friends Rukia and Rangiku, her eyes brightened as she hurried to meet them.

Tatsuki smiled warmly in response. "It's good to meet you too _Hisagi Kun._"

Smirking at the shocked look on the man's face, she turned her back to him when he grabbed her arm. Hisagi pressed a note into her hand before smiling apologetically and running off. Befuddled, she read the note:

_Call me._

Reading the number below, she hugged the note to chest, grinning from ear to ear, thinking about the beautiful young man.

_Hisagi Shuuhei...

* * *

_**Okay don't even start. I KNOW Hisagi probably doesn't have a mobile but I'm going to make him have one...okayyy? HAHA.**

**You have NO IDEA how hard this was. Seriously! I'm not into this couple at all! Hope you liked it dearr ! 333**

**For people that read my other stories: I haven't even STARTED on my hitsuruki one yet. It's soooo hard. So the chapters will be coming like monthly. Uhmm and my friend's got my USB stick so I apologisee!  
**

**Next: Ulquiorra/Orihime!**

**33 yayy I can't wait!**

**PLEASE R & R! xx

* * *

  
**


	9. Ulquoirra x Orihime

**Main Pairing: Ulquoirra/Orihime**

**As requested by: Rafiki-Kun**

**Type: 2 sided, romance, humour, drama.  
**

**Okayy Rafiki told me that "UlquiHime sounds interesting." So I took it he was requested the pairing...but he doesn't like the pairing =S. Very confusing but I'm going to do the pairing anywayyy! TEHE! =P =P**

**Enjoyyy! 33

* * *

**"_Brother I loved that story you told me." Orihime murmured sleepily as her brother tucked her in her warm bed._

"_Which one?" Sora asked._

_Orihime smiled happily. "The one with the **princess locked in the tower, waiting for her handsome prince to rescue her**. She's very very lucky."_

"_Maybe one day, that will happen to you." Sora smiled. _

_**Maybe one day, that will happen to you...**_

"Brother!"

Orihime woke up, breathing hard as she if had won a race. Running her fingers through her long hair, she felt a sharp pain in her breast as she remembered what she had lost. Tears formed in her eyes and she made no effort to wipe them away. Bold, determined to the last. It was that name that rung in her ears that caused this pain.

_Kurosaki Kun..._

"No!" Orihime whispered desperately. "He's...coming to rescue me. It must mean something right?"

Yet she knew deep down it didn't. In a place such as this, the truth didn't remain hidden for didn't love her. Oh she could feel his reaitsu, steady as it was but he didn't think of her as anything more than a friend.

The door opened suddenly, startling her. She didn't even need to look up to see who it was. It was her guard, assigned to look after her, Ulquoirra Schiffer. At first, she both hated and feared him, afraid that he would hurt her. Yet, as days and even weeks went by, he became a reassuring presence rather than a vicious enemy. Sometimes, she read his eyes and wondered if he was as trapped as she was. She often would wonder what lay behind those murky attractive pools of green...

"It's time to eat." His cold voice, brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to meet his cold gaze which strangely brought about a violent fluttering in her stomach. Panicking inside, she picked up the spoon and began to dish the stale food into her mouth.

_What the hell was that feeling?_

Her Shun Shun Rikka helpfully answered the question for her. _You're in love Orihime._

_I can't be! _Orihime practically shouted in her head. _I love Kurosaki Kun! Not my guard!_

_You **loved** Ichigo _Ayame continued. _You still love him in a sense, but this is guy has been by your side and protected you more than Ichigo could ever do._

Orihime silently blessed the sweet fairies for their helpful guidance. No matter what trouble she was in, they would be there for her.

" You seem nervous."

Orihime looked up, to find him staring deep into her eyes. She almost forgot to breathe.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She meant to say it loudly but it came out like a whisper.

"I see." Ulquoirra suddenly sat down next to her on the couch. "Do you want me to spoon feed you? You must eat."

To her utter astonishment, he started to advance towards her, holding the spoon up. Orihime gulped. _They were so so very close..._

Ulquoirra suddenly put the spoon back on the plate. "Or do you want something else?" He whispered.

_Did he know?_ Orihime wondered. Did she whisper his name in her sleep. She couldn't help herself, he was too close, the control she had before crumbled before his penetrating gaze. He attracted her, the scent and control he had over was overpowering. Ulquoirra seemed to know this, as he knew everything with his head cocked curiously to one side.

"Yes." Orihime whispered. "You."

With that, she fiercely pinned her lips down on his, in which he responded by running his fingers through her hair, kissing her back.

You make your own imagination up about what happens next.

* * *

**HAHA I couldn't help myself! I made a slightly longer chapter than usual because the potential chemistry between the two is just IRRESITIBLE! 33333**

**LOVE ITTT! :DDD**

**Next: Renji/Rukia!**

**3 Aw. Such a kawaii pairinggg :DDD Guys, do you want it RenRuki to be one sided or two sided. One sided is easier for me :).**

**PLEASE R & R!! Xx**


	10. Renji x Rukia

**

* * *

Main Pairing: Renji/Rukia!**

**Type of Pairing: Two sided, Angst.**

**As requested by: Rafiki-Kun**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**_"The stray dog in me is dyed into my bones. I'm getting sick of it.  
All I do is howl at the stars, I ain't got the guts to leap at them."_

~ Abarai Renji ~

* * *

"_Rukia!"_

She was always there, in my life. She made my life have meaning, have purpose. I, calling after and she in turn, calling after me.

"_Baka!" She teased, sticking her tongue out at me. "What would you do without me?"_

My life revolved around Rukia, I couldn't live without her. Even when we started at the Shinigami Academy, the two of us were always together.

_Always and forever._

_Then I fucking let her go._

_And she was gone._

Gone, from my life. How could I cope? She was like my oxygen, my life support. All I could think about was surpassing her brother, so I could have her in my life again. I just wanted her back. Days, weeks, months, even _years _passed by. I needed Rukia so badly. I _still _need Rukia.

Then I saw her in the real world. She seemed different somehow, weaker, more vulnerable. It wasn't her anymore. My hatred and anger grew, I wanted the Old Rukia back, I needed to get rid of this new facade.

_I hurt her._

_Physically and mentally._

_Again._

She was always with that man, Kurosaki Ichigo. Hatred soon gave away to understanding which I had never had before. It was then I realised her suffering, her pain. _Everything. _Of course we were reunited after Soul Society, but I never told her those words. Those words, I always wanted to say but they were always left unsaid.

_I'm sorry and I love you._

_Can you possibly forgive me?_

I could never seem to find the right moment, to tell her. Even when we were alone, I just couldn't say it, couldn't' form those words. I couldn't even _begin _to say how I felt about her.

How? How could I say it?

Then like all moments do, it came suddenly. So suddenly, it was unexpected. Kuchiki Taichou was out on a mission and I was glumly sitting indoors, doing paperwork. Those stupid bastard things. Then just at the wrong moment, a south easterly wind scattered my paperwork. I stared at them frantically, watching as my paperwork flew out of the open window before my very eyes.

And then it happened.

_Snatch._

In a flash, Rukia caught my paperwork in her hand, her knees nearly buckling over with the weight.

"Here ya go." She grinned at me.

"Thanks." I muttered not looking at her, as I took the paperwork out of her hands, putting it gently back on the table.

Then suddenly, she said something truly wonderful.

"Baka!" She teased, sticking her tongue out at me. "What would you do without me?"

Talk about Deja vu.

I swallowed hard, looking into Rukia's beautiful violet eyes.

"Rukia, I-" I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for the pain I caused, I just didn't mean to, um..."

To my surprise, Rukia laughed.

I frowned at her. "Hey, I'm trying to be serious dammit!"

"Never did I think you'd say something so sweet, Renji." Rukia smiled. "There was never anything to apologise for. You don't even have to _care_."

Furiously, I slammed my hands on the table. "Rukia, why shouldn't I care? I've always cared about you!"

_My beautiful angel._

"I -" I found myself shaking with fear and anger. I couldn't say those words. Those simple three words, just couldn't come out of my god damn mouth.

She stared at me, her eyes filled with tears and very slowly snaked her arms around my waist. Surprised, my heart beating faster, I hugged her back. I never realised how vulnerable she was.

"I know." She whispered in my ear. "Sometimes I think I care about you too much."

Then she was gone, out of the door but not out of my life.

Then I realised.

_Some things are sometimes better left unsaid.

* * *

_**Hey did you like that guys!**

**I know this was for Rafiki, but it was kinda dedicated to my best friend Snowy Peach Tsubasa too, coz she's a HUGE RENKIA FAN. **

**3**

**It's a pretty cute pairing! =DD**

**Next: Byakuga/Hisana!**

**That's probably going to be shorter sorry!**

**R & R!!**

**:) I love you all! XxXx**


	11. Byakuga x Hisana

**Main Pairing: Byakuga/Hisana!**

**Type: Romance, Angst**

**As requested by: evil giraffe**

**I do not own Nickelback in any way :)

* * *

**_Look at this photograph..._

_Hisana._ The strict Kuchiki stared at the photograph in his hands.

Clearing out his office had never been this hard before. Although still dusty, it was clear to see the glowing faces of the happily wedded couple. With tears in his eyes, he pressed his lips against the photograph, as he reminisced about the best day of his life...

"_And you may kiss the bride."_

_Turning her face towards his, her smile lit up with anticipation as he pressed his lips against hers softly. She hugged him, not wanting this kiss to end. Reluctantly releasing him, she whispered in his ear, only loud enough for him to hear:_

"_I love you."_

_A bright smile tugged on his lips._

"_And I'll love you till the day I die Hisana."_

Hurtling back to the present, he carefully put the photograph back in its proper place and wiped the dust off it. He sighed as he looked at the photograph once more before walking away. The hole that Hisana had left in his heart was so huge that no one could ever fill it.

Wiping a tear away from his eye, he softly whispered. "Goodbye, Hisana."

_My beautiful wife_.

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

* * *

  
_

**Short I know =]**

**Sorry about that, but I think ByaHisa is too beautiful for words.**

**Don't you guys just hate that guilt factor? With my twilight story, it was only meant to be a trial chapter and a reviewer just had to say "Please continue..."**

**Now I feel like I have to update it :(**

**Mehhhh....**

**Next: Grimmjow/Ulquoirra!**

**OMGGG MY FIRST YAOI PAIR!**

**Jhlesnvl. I hate that pairing but meh I'll tryy!! xo Ideas anyonee??**

**R & R!!

* * *

  
**


	12. Grimmjow x Ulquoirra

**

* * *

Main Pairing: Grimmjow/Ulquoirra**

**Type: Two sided, romance, humour**

**As requested by: RibbonRebel31**

**I got quite mixed responses for the pairing. Half of you were like "OMGZZ GRIMMULQUI FTW" and the other half of you were like "EW. YAOI. EW GRIMMULQUI." LOLZ.**

**Anywayzz hope you like, fans and haters alike! =DD

* * *

**It should be that the guard falls in love with the prisoner, the prisoner falls in love with the guard. Forbidden love. The End. Simple and very cliché. However, how could that even be possible if both the guard and the prisoner were already in love with someone else?

It was obvious who Inoue Orihime loved, anyone could see that. Every night, she would weep for her "Kurosaki Kun". He meant the world to her, it frankly disgusted Ulquoirra to the core. _Stop pining! Get up and do something, you human girl _He would think. But he said nothing and her crying for the man she loves continued. Orihime had questions herself, spinning in her head, wondering who Ulquoirra loves. He must love someone else, as he hadn't fallen for her, even though they had spent so much time together already. The two of them detested each other. She racked her brain to find out who it was, but each time she drew a blank. What pretty girl must Ulquoirra be in love with?

Yet she never thought about questioning his sexuality.

Until one night in a series of many, she was tossing and turning, her dreams about her nakama haunting her, she noticed the 4th Espada snoring in a corner. As he rolled over in his sleep, he uttered one word, so desperately, so full of want and need, it took the human healer completely by surprise.

"Grimmjow."

Orihime's head jerked up, she didn't even realise she was staring until Ulquoirra's eyes snapped open and he was glaring at her.

"You should be asleep." He said coldly.

Orihime's eyes glowed with determination. All she had wanted to do was escape from this dismal place and find her nakama. It was all she thought about, but she always put others before herself. And this time was no exception.

"You love the 6th Espada don't you?"

In seconds, Ulquoirra reached for the hilt of his zanpaktou. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead. _How did this girl know?_

"Don't be ridiculous." Ulquoirra replied, trying to calm himself down.

Orihime shook her head. "I heard you, murmuring his name in your sleep."

Ulquoirra gritted his teeth in frustration. At times like this, he was so tempted to take her life but he did not want to fall out of favour with his master.

He turned away. "Very well, you are correct. What is it to you?"

Orihime leant forward, a slight hint of a smile on her lips. However, before she could say anything, the door opened and surprise surprise. The Sixth Espada entered in all his glory. Ulquoirra felt his heart beat faster as he looked at Grimmjow. More often that not, he wished he was not attracted to Grimmjow but he couldn't help it. It was like a spider being drawn to a fly. The tension was immense.

"What's this Ulquoirra?" Grimmjow sneered. "Talking to that piece of human trash eh? At this time of night, you're becoming more like a human every single frigging day!"

Ulquoirra glanced at Orihime in disdain. In response, Orihime looked at him passively but he knew what she was saying. _Tell him. Tell him how you feel._

Grimmjow drew closer, so close that the two of them looked like lovers. Grimmjow jabbed a finger in his face. "Got nothing to say huh?"

Ulquoirra couldn't control himself any longer. It was too much, the desire was too strong. "You should haven't done that." He whispered.

Grimmjow's eyes widened but before the 6th Espada could respond, Ulquoirra grabbed Grimmjow's shirt and kissed him, his tongue exploring the Sexta's mouth. When Grimmjow didn't respond, Ulquoirra quickly released him, and stood back. Grimmjow's eyes had only one emotion in them now. _Desire._

"I thought you'd never do that." Grimmjow smirked.

With a reassuring sigh, Grimmjow brought Ulquoirra's lips to his once more.

Sitting on the light green sofa, Orihime winced and quickly turned her eyes away to the scene before her. The sexual tension in the air was so strong, it was electric. Putting her head in her hands, she thought only one thing.

_Kurosaki Kun, Kuchiki San, Ishida Kun, Sado Kun and Renji Kun. You'd better come and rescue me soon because I don't think I can take this any longer._

**LOLLLLL! I really don't like this yaoi pairing but I cracked up with this One Shot!! how was itt??? Do youu likee itt??**

***Sigh me and Ribbon Chan have endless arguments about UlquiHime and GrimmUlqui LOLOL.**

**Nywayzzzz**

**Next: Nnoitra/Halibel!**

**For me that's such a YUCK pairing and I have no idea how to write it. My friend insists that "Nnoitra/halibel are sexy"**

**I beg to differr XDDD Just so you know A LOT of yaoi pairings will be coming up. =P**

**PLEASE R & R!**

**xXxX**

**

* * *

  
**


	13. Nnoitra x Halibel

**Main Pairing: Nnoitra/Halibel**

**Type: Romance, Angst**

**As requested by: RibbonRebel31**

**Lol I'm going to put what people's reactions have been to this couple XD. Pretty much all of you said you hate this pairing. Oh well, I'm writing it anyway =PP

* * *

**_Set after Nnoitra's death.

* * *

__Dead. _

That word echoed in my every thought, when all trace of his reiatsu disappeared. My panic multiplied, I could feel Nnoitra's life hanging in the balance. I didn't want to believe he was dead, I couldn't.

_Dead._

Then I saw his body, battered, bruised, a wreck. For a moment, I smiled, knowing that Nnoitra had died the way he had wanted, a "true warrior". Then the pain hit me, the truth nearly tore me apart. It was so hard, not to break down and cry and sob over his body. I had to walk away, I had to be strong and set an example as the 3rd Espada.

_Dead._

That's how I felt, all dead and hollow inside. My emotions had all been used up, I was sick of it, I wanted to join him, wherever he was. But as they say, you only get lucky once. Or unlucky, which ever way you prefer. I paced up and down, feeling ruined. Oh why didn't I tell him how I had felt? Why didn't he tell me? Oh we both knew our feelings, but we denied it through and through. I gasped from the pain, feeling the memories course through me. I closed my eyes, relieving the last moment I had seen him alive.

"_Nnoitra." I said coldly, feeling my heart skip a beat. As usual, I ignored it. "Where are you going?"_

"_To fight!" He grinned. "What else?"_

_I felt a stab of fear pierce me. "I'd tell you to be careful but I know you'll never listen."_

_Nnoitra laughed at my words, but just before he left, he brought up his left hand to stroke my cheek. The two of us stared into each other eyes for a long moment. I wanted to tell him I love him, I wanted to tell him so many things, but I didn't. I just stared into his eyes, memorising his every motion, his every feature forever. There was a softness in his dark brown eyes, as he left__, leaving me staring after his retreating back. There was only one thought that echoed in my mind._

_**Don't go...**_

I felt hatred like I had never felt before. I was going to avenge these bastards in Soul Society, for what they did to Nnoitra. I hated them, hated those damn Shinigami. I unsheathed my zanpaktou out of its hilt.

_Don't worry I'll avenge you Nnoitra, my love...

* * *

_**Yeah thattt was a bit crap! Haha.**

**I quite like Halibel actually, I just don't understand how ANYONE could find Nnoitra remotely attractive. He's just GROSS. YUCKKK!!!**

**Reminds me: my friend said their eyes were like Nnoitra's coz they're Korean. I couldn't stop laughing at that =PP**

**Next: Gin/Kira!**

**Uhm I can see why people might see that, but in my eyes...GIN LOVES RANGIKU AND RANGIN IS THE BEST! XDD**

**Yeahh another yaoi. Ideass plzz??**

**I love you all 3333**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

  
**


	14. Gin x Kira

**

* * *

Before I start this pairing, I just want to say something about the last chapter. One reviewer (not naming names) said this about my chapter:**

**"**_**that was the worst pairing, i can't believe what made you think of such a bad  
pairing together. i saw a pic of halibel and she has her bottom of her boobs  
showing, how disgusting is that? "**_

**EXCUSE ME? I did not think of this pairing, my friend did, she happens to like this pairing and I made it quite clear that I take requests and I STRONGLY DISLIKE this pairing. Don't leave such a stupid negative comment.**

**On the other hand, cheers joker chan! I did not even mean to say Halibel felt "dead and hollow" on purpose! Hahaa =DD**

**ily Snowy Tsubasa & Wasabi Chan! =DD**

**Kayyy here it is!! 33**

**Main Pairing: Gin/Kira**

**Type: Romance,Two sided,Angst,Tragedy**

**As requested by: RibbonRebel31**

**(She's requested a lot of pairings btw, you guys can request as much as you like =])**

**There are also slight hints of HitsuHina! 33**

* * *

It was funny how rumours spread. I'd heard many in the past, Kuchiki Rukia and that Ichigo for one...but then so Inoue and Ichigo were apparently _bound _to get together too. However, when it came to my turn, it came as a bit of surprise.

What was the rumour? Simple.

I had a crush on Hinamori Momo.

I couldn't help but laugh in their faces. I'd come out of the closet years ago, but that didn't stop the rumours. A single man in their minds needs someone to be paired with. And that someone happened to be one of my closest friends. It was obvious to anyone who had half a brain that she and the tenth division captain were in love with each other;but obviously some people just can't take the hint.

I stared out of the window, absentmindedly fingering my new haori. I closed my eyes and tried to fight the well of pain and despair I was feeling.

_"Congratulations Kira Izuru, you are the new 3rd Taichou. May you serve us well."_

Those were Yamamoto Taichou's very words.

_Why?_ I begged silently. _Why did you do this to us, Ichimaru Taichou?_

Knowing that he had betrayed us, still hurt. Now he had to pay the price with it. A traitor in the eyes of Soul Society can only mean one thing. Death.

Suddenly aware, of the darkening shadows around me, I swiftly got up and started moving. I needed answers to my never ending questions.

_Even if it is for the last time Ichimaru Taichou, I need to see you…_

At the entrance, the guards wordlessly let me pass. They knew who I had come to see and they would not disturb me this night. I stopped outside his cell as the door opened and closed for me to enter.

He looked up at me tiredly. "Izuru."

For some strange reason, I felt a flush grace my cheeks. My heart beat increased, much faster than it normally would. I tried to push that feeling away.

"Why did you do it?"

My words came out in a rush but he didn't answer. I waited. He waited longer.

I couldn't help myself, the bitterness I felt was so strong.

"Was it because of Aizen? Did you love him? Or was it for Rangiku?"

At those words, his smile widened. Yet it was not one of his usual mocking smiles, it was a true smile.

_So beautiful._

Beautiful? Then realisation struck me – I was hopelessly in love with my former captain and he was going to die. How ridiculous.

"Love," He uttered softly. "You don't know Izuru do you?"

Suddenly, he leant towards me, so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek. My breathing became sharp and short.

"That it was all for you." He whispered, before cupping my face in one hand and slowly but sweetly kissing me.

That was all I had wanted, desired, him alone. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Pulling away, I felt tears prick my eyes.

"You're going to die G-Gin." I murmured.

It was the first time I had ever called him that in my life, it felt strange but wonderfully exhilarating on the tip of my tongue.

"I know" He smiled bitterly. "Just promise me one thing. Don't forget me."

"I never will." I breathed.

Hugging him close to my body, the two of us stayed together, wrapped in each others arms until the inevitable came. Just before the doors opened for the morning, he turned and kissed me one last time. It was filled with longing and regrets. I didn't want to be there when he died, not now. I wouldn't remember him like that.

Closing my eyes, I walked away from the cells, from Gin and the whole matter.

And I didn't look back.

* * *

**Well I kinda think it's tragedy since Gin is going to die…**

**Sorryy about that!**

**Aww sweet! HAHA Everytime I read over the pairing stories that I wrote…I still grimace at my GrimmUlqui One shot.**

**Hope you liked it guys!**

**Next: Ilforte/Szayel!**

**EW. THAT'S NOT JUST YAOI. THAT'S YAOI INCEST.**

**ARGHHH. GOD HELP ME.**

**PLEASE R & R!!**

**Btw sorry for the late wait, it was hard to write and I was kinda suffering from writer's block. It's meant to be slightly longer than the rest :D**

**I hated that ffn glitch, didn't you? :D**

**xoxo**

* * *

* * *


	15. Ilforte x Szayel

**

* * *

Main Pairing: Ilforte/Szayel**

**Type: Romance, Angst, Tragedy**

**As requested by: RibbonRebel31

* * *

**_Even in his final moments, Szayel still thought of his brother._

The agony, the pain, the feeling of that Shinigami's sword piercing into my heart...I never thought I would die this way. I never thought of the upcoming future, I never had. All I did was immerse myself in my experiments, the present here and now is what mattered.

But now I'm going to die, twice over. How ironic, the 10th Espada torturing others will now die this way.

_Ilforte..._

The image of my deceased brother flashed up in my mind suddenly. How did he feel, knowing he was about to die? Did he feel rage? Despair?

And did he feel the same way I felt about him?

It feels utterly disgusting and revolting, having such feelings for my _own brother_. I should hate him, loathe him that he's so weak and be proud that I'm so strong.

* * *

"_You can cut all ties with your brother, can you not? Can you do it to serve me as the tenth Espada?"_

"_Yes, Aizen Sama. I shall do it, no mention of him will ever be needed again."

* * *

  
_

Why did I say yes? Oh, from then on, we maintained that we hated each other. But my love for him grew, to the point of insanity. He never knew of course. But I missed him desperately, watched his death over and over again.

I told myself I could do it, I could avenge that red haired Shinigami freak. But I couldn't, I was so close and I didn't.

_Ilforte, wait for me, I love you, I'm so sorry..._

Lets not talk about heaven and hell here.

I'm flying straight into the depths of hell.

_Fin.

* * *

_**Yeah that's it!**

**Wasn't that hard but putting "I love you" made me gag slightly.**

**I've lost my USB stick, along with my hitsuruki AU story which I can't be arsed to finish, two of my essays...eek.**

**Next: Hisagi/Isane!**

**OMG You were right Juli Chan! You have suggested them beforee! You don't have such a long wait after all LOL.**

**That's one of my favourite crack pairings :D**

**Damnn how am I going to do that pairing?  
**

**PLEASE R & R!**

**Xx

* * *

  
**


	16. Isane x Hisagi

**

* * *

Main Pairing: Hisagi/Isane**

**Type: Romance, angst, slight humour**

**As requested by: Snow Peach Tsubasa

* * *

**Isane Kotetsu. Yes that's me.

4th division vice captain, kind and of course, loyal to my dear captain.

Sometimes, I would wonder if anyone really _properly _remembered me. Sure, I was acknowledged as "fukutaichou" but that was only from looking at my haoiri. Only _some _of the vice captain's remembered my name and my dear beautiful, blessed division.

However, there was one man who always remembered my name. A sigh passed out of my lips as I wistfully stared out of her window.

_Hisagi Shuuhei..._

I'd had a crush on him for the past eight months now, and it wasn't particularly helping me concentrate on the damn paperwork that I was meant to be doing.

_Not that __**he'd **__notice, _I thought scornfully. Not for the first time, I felt a stab of jealously for Matsumoto Rangiku.

I paused in her paperwork for a short moment, and looking down at herself. A tear came into my eye but I quickly blinked it away.

I wasn't even particularly _pretty. _How should I describe myself? Well, I had short silver hair, little breasts and very little figure to speak of. On the other hand, Rangiku was beautiful in many ways more than one: long strawberry blonde wavy hair, big beautiful blue eyes, big breasts, a great curvy figure and a lovely personality to match.

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. The tears came to my eyes once more, and this time, I made no effort to stop the flow.

_God dammit! Since when was I such an immature, jealous bitch?_

Raising her head from her desk, I smiled bitterly.

_Shuuhei I hate you but I love you...does that even make sense?_

Only one question filled my mind:

* * *

_Why the fuck am I even acting like this? Pull yourself together Isane, stop getting so worked up over a stupid boy!

* * *

  
_

"Isane?"

Shuuhei was staring at me in the open doorway with such mixed emotions that I couldn't even fathom.

_Shit._

The next thing I knew was his strong, lean hands were placed firmly on my desk. Startled, I looked up into his dark, soft eyes. I felt a flush grace my cheeks and my heart flutter at the close contact.

"Did someone hurt you?" Hisagi asked softly.

I bit my lip, trying to decide if I should tell him the truth.

"No," I lied, shaking my head. "Just tired of paperwork, that's all."

He eyed me suspiciously for a moment, but let it go.

"Well, I've got a surprise for you...and more paperwork." He laughed lightly.

I tried to remain dignified. "I hate surprises."

"Close your eyes." Hisagi instructed.

_Here we go. _It felt very odd for _me _of all people, to be in the dark. Suddenly, I felt soft lips brush against mine.

Okay this isn't real.

_Hisagi Shuuhei can't be kissing me..._

Gasping, my eyes flew wide open as he drew back, grinning apologetically.

"Maybe I should have warned you?" He smiled cheekily.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe you should have."

Leaning towards him, our lips met once more

_Maybe being in love isn't such a bad thing after all...

* * *

_**Hahaa it cracked me up at the end. Today, is comic relief and I dressed up hawaiian todayy. If anyone wants my facebook or the picture, PM me. I have to know you quite well thoughh! XD.**

**Next: Byakuga/Renji!**

**Oh dearr, that's my most hated couple of all timee!!!**

**PLEASE R & R! Xx**

**

* * *

  
**


	17. Byakuga x Renji

* * *

**Hey guys :)**

**I'm a bit sad actually, I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter =[[**

**Well anyway, I've had to read a few ByaRen oneshots, which were disgusting for me.**

**I'm also having this argument with this ffn user called LithiumRukia – an IchiRuki & HitsuKarin fan – and believes that Orihime and Hinamori are both annoying.**

**She called HitsuHina incest – hence the argument =]]**

**Anywayz...Here it is!

* * *

  
**

**Main Pairing: Byakuga/Renji!**

**Type: romance, two sided, slight humour**

**As requested by: evil giraffe

* * *

  
**

'_Your fangs will never be able to reach me'_

_' Congratulations, your fangs actually reached me'_

_Kuchiki Byakuga

* * *

  
_

"Late again Abarai. And pray what your excuse may be this time?" Kuchiki Byakuga said sarcastically, wondering why on earth for the thousandth time he had such an incompetent fukutaichou.

Yet, not even the genius Kuchiki, could foresee the words that would come out Renji's mouth.

"I was thinking." Renji replied simply.

For a few seconds, the great Kuchiki was rendered speechless. Out of all the excuses, he had to come up with 'I was thinking'. Even Renji said 'my cat died', would have been a better excuse than that. Not that Renji had a cat, but still, it was better than _this._

"Thinking about what exactly?" Byakuga said through gritted teeth, trying to control his temper.

Renji looked at him straight in the eye. "Your words Taichou."

His anger gone, Byakuga's expression was now puzzled, a faint crease on his forehead. "What words?"

Renji brushed a strand of his red hair out of his face. "What did you mean when you said 'your fangs actually reached me'?"

* * *

_That your fangs reached my heart, the heart that very few people have been able to reach.

* * *

  
_

Judging by his fukutaichou's flustered and shocked expression, the oh-so-great Kuchiki Byakuga had just said his thoughts out loud.

_Great._

_Just what I need._

"N-nani?" Renji stuttered.

Byakuga turned away, trying to control his reddened expression. "Leave Abarai."

"No."

"Are you refusing a direct order, Abarai?" Byakuga said coldly, angered by the impertinence by his beloved fukutaichou.

Wait, did he just think that annoying brat was _beloved_? Byakuga bit his lip, to prevent any more indecent thoughts shouting in his brain.

Renji looked sheepish. "Well, I wasn't just thinking Taichou." He fished out a letter from the pockets of his robes. "I wrote this."

Realisation struck Byakuga almost at once, it was similar to the letters he and Hisana wrote to each other.

_A love letter._

Byakuga swallowed hard, before taking the letter cautiously taking it out of his vice captain's hands.

* * *

_Dear Kuchiki Byakuga,_

_Hope you enjoyed last night_

_Renji._

_PS I had fun too

* * *

  
_

To Byakuga's utter horror, there was a photo of him kissing his vice captain in full view.

In rage, Byakuga looked around for his vice captain but he was nowhere to be seen.

"ABARAI RENJI!!!!"

* * *

**Okay that was really bad. Tbh, I don't think it makes much sense, otherwise Renji would have asked him about what happened that "drunken night". **

**However, I'm really bored of h/w and tired so PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS SHITTY CHAPTER!**

**I'm so sorry. You can flame me. Seriously, this is an exception 3**

**I love you guys and over 100 reviewers! WOO!**

**Next: Ikkaku/Yumichika!**

**Seriouslyy, I don't even get why this yaoi couple is so popular...I don't even like it but I don't hate it that much.**

**xD I love the line thingy...sometimes I think I use it too much.  
**

**PLEASE R & R!! REVIEWS MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! 3333**

**

* * *

**


End file.
